It's just Hormones
by SolelyNihilistic
Summary: Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose absolutely detest each other, but when they begin to feel as though they are drawn to each other more and more with each passing day, will they give in to their attraction? Or will they kill it off as hormones? Main SunxRose & some other pairings..  Taking suggestions!  AU Universe. Lengthy update times.. very lengthy.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Just Hormones.**

Chapter 1.

Sun-Sun sat in the classroom, the temperature a little bit high as she could feel the heat of the rays pouring onto her clothes, the warmth really bugging her. She really hated days like these, a clear sunny sky, bright atmosphere and warm laughs resonating between friends around the room, it all sickened her.

She let out an exasperated sigh, her posture upright, back straight, sitting in a way that everything was uniform and proper in terms of etiquette. She was always like that, for more reasons than one. One could say it was a habit of hers and another habit would be that she always covered her mouth with her hand which was draped over with excessively long sleeves.

She wore a pure white robe every day, unless of course she decided to go out. The white robe was what she wore to school, she had dozens of them in her closet, and the look it adorned was formal. The style was…unique, similar to a kimono but not quite, There was a back collar that was snug around her neck for starters, the sleeves were much longer than a regular kimono and they had slits on the sides of them. The outfit itself reached down to her ankles and around her waist was a black cincture which held a criss-cross design. Down the center of her outfit was a black stripe that reached from the collar down all the way down, keeping vertical symmetry.

She scanned the room slowly, not really catching anything interesting until the distinct sound of a desk toppling over startled her slightly. She diverted her attention towards the particular direction, seeing a circle of students forming around the scene, and saw that violence was possible if she did not intervene.

Being the class representative, it was her duty to keep students in order, she half expected who the perpetrator would be. She stood up gracefully, yet hastily, her hand still covering her mouth while the other was resting on her abdomen, her usual position when she walked. She began to stride over to the incident, the sound of commotion and banter filling the room as her quiet black flat heeled boots gently tapping against the ground. She could already hear the loud yelling and curses as her lips curved downward into an irritated frown.

The consistent screaming easily drowned out the sound of her movements, though she barely made any sounds when she moved anyway, she could hear the argument from 10 feet away, and that wasn't good for a classroom environment. She pushed through the crowd with relatively no effort, eyeing one specific girl, the one she dubbed as _it._

"Watch where you're walking shit head!" Sun-Sun scrunched her nose in distaste as she heard… _it_. That voice she heard almost constantly, the voice of the one she hated most, more than she's ever hated anyone else in the entire school. In a matter of moments, before the other could retort back she stood in between them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sun-sun eyed the two carefully, shifting her attention between them carefully. One was dark skinned, tall and lean, bearing an athletic body… The way she was poised made her look incredibly aggressive. Chest up, shoulders back, hip jutted out, and an expression on her face that almost looked like a snarl.

The other girl she barely knew, but saw her around often. That girl was timid looking, Sun-Sun noted how apprehensive and scared the young girl looked as she sighed and shook her head, knowing that the commotion probably wasn't even a big deal. As Sun-Sun had spoke, her voice was soft, yet harsh at the same time, the melodic sound of her voice was…calming…at least to one of the students, the other, was infuriated by it.

"Well what the hell does it look like?" She looked over at _It _again, A dark skinned girl who looked…brutish to say the least, and moreover, had a look in her eyes that would kill. _Mila-Rose_, Sun-sun thought grimly. Mila-Rose's voice was the complete opposite of Sun-Sun's; it was hard, rough, and demanded authority.

Sun-Sun narrowed her eyes at the female, watching as Mila-Rose's scowl became even more furious, intimidating almost, at least to the bystanders, Sun-sun wasn't intimidated in the least. "It looks like your acting like the monkey you are." Mila-Rose glared Sun-Sun, her shining green eyes gazing sharply at her, grinding her molars together as Sun-Sun could easily tell she was agitated.

"What are you trying to say, huh?" Mila-Rose was one of the girls in the school who's reputation preceded her and was known as a violent and angry person, yet Sun-Sun did not care in the slightest. Mila-Rose was much taller than Sun-Sun, and had an athletic, capable body; Sun-Sun knew that much for sure, considering Mila-Rose was a star player on almost every sport she played on for the school.

Sun-Sun just stared at her, her violet eyes showing nothing but amusement, Mila-Rose was furious, she couldn't believe how this pale girl could get under her skin so easily! Mila-Rose grabbed a fistful of fabric on Sun-Sun's chest, reeling her fist back as she glared menacingly at the girl, expecting her to panic or beg her to let go, she would've been satisfied with that.

But no, Sun-Sun just stared at her, her hand still covering her mouth in the most innocent ways, it was impossible for Mila-Rose, she let out a cry of anger, right about to swing at Sun-Sun until the door opened and walked in the teacher, whom sensed that there was a commotion and immediately yelled at the students to get in their seats, Each and almost every student obeyed, except for two.

The man before them was taller than Mila-Rose, whom was indeed, very tall. He was lean and slim, dressed in black dress pants and a white long-sleeved dress shirt. His posture similar to Sun-Sun's but in a more sophisticated way rather than a formal way. He looked over the class room, his eyes sweeping over each and every one of his students until they landed upon the unfortunate "couple".

"Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun. May both of you, _please_, give me a legitimate reason as to why I shouldn't assign you both to detention _together?_" The teacher's voice was calm, smooth, and yet at the same time had a tone which made even Sun-Sun's skin crawl. The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; it was constant with the two of them.

"Ahem...Aizen-Sensei, Mila-Rose was acting recklessly again, and I had to do my job as class representative to assess and calm the situation…" Sun-Sun spoke out calmly, her voice sounding much like a teacher's pet; Mila-Rose could have sworn she heard a slight mocking tone in Sun-Sun's voice.

"That's pure bullshit!" Mila-Rose shouted angrily, Releasing Sun-Sun's shirt and turning towards the teacher, "She's just trying to play goody goody so she can get me in trouble!" Mila-Rose clenched her teeth and balled of her fists, acting rather elementary all while Sun-Sun was secretly grinning in amusement behind her hand.

"I've heard enough of your excuses, Mila-Rose." Sun-Sun snickered at that almost silently, but it didn't go unnoticed by the teacher, "You too Sun-Sun, I shall be assigning you both detention, your constant bickering like a teenage couple has disrupted my class too many times, you shall attend afterschool detention." At the mention of 'teenage couple' Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun heard ghosts of laughter from the students seated behind them as she knew immediately that gossip will spread...

_Teenage couple?_ Both Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun thought in horrible disgust, "There is no way that I could ever be caught in a relationship with a gorilla such as her!" Sun-Sun had obvious hints of disgust in her voice, staring sternly at Mila-Rose, who in turn glared back at her. "I could say the same for an emo bitch like you!" Mila-Rose retorted. Sun-Sun's eyes widened and she let out an audible gasp, "I'm not emo you dumb gorilla!". Mila-Rose grinned and loomed over her, overshadowing her, "So you admit your a bitch?"

"That is enough!" Aizen had accumulated too much stress because of these two, he was angry, and no one has ever angered him enough to make him yell, now Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose were cowering under his glare, "Both of you, leave this classroom now, you will be in detention the rest of the day, and if I even hear that the both of you tried to skip out on it, I will fail you both. No buts, no excuses. Go."

This time, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun obeyed, not saying a word as they trudged out the room, Sun-Sun having the honors of opening the door as they left. She shut it silently once they were out, not wanting to anger their teacher any further. Now all that was left was… Sun-Sun glanced at the clock, 9:43 AM…Sun-Sun's eyes widened considerably, 5 hours and 12 minutes with _it_!

Mila-Rose saw Sun-Sun's eyes widening, and she was curious, she didn't pay attention to what Sun-Sun was looking at. "What's the matter, did you realize you left your razors at home?" Sun-Sun turned her face towards Mila-Rose violently, seeing her little grin made Sun-Sun beyond agitated, it was bad enough she had to spend more than 5 hours with Mila-Rose, but now she was already opening her big mouth again so soon?

"No, I just realized how much you resemble a filthy, hairy gorilla!" She glared at Mila-Rose, daring her to say another word. Mila-Rose's grin fell and was replaced with an angry snarl, "Why you emo little-" Mila-Rose grabbed a fist full of Sun-Sun's dress, pushing her up against the locker with a loud bang as Sun-Sun gasped trying to straighten up to cope with the pain, already feeling the ache in her shoulder blades. Both of her hands fell, placed at her sides in temporal surprise as she stared at Mila-Rose.

Anger was visible her violet orbs, which dissipated quickly as she realized how close Mila-Rose's Face was to hers. Mila-Rose unaware of how close they were, continued to finish her little speech, "You emo bitch! You're lucky we're in school, or I'd beat you until your much worse than a bloody pulp! Do you understand me?". Mila-Rose stared intently into Sun-Sun's violet eyes, her anger suddenly starting to lessen the more she looked into them and realized just how close they were.

Her grip loosened significantly, but not letting go as she could feel Sun-Sun's warm breath brushing across her cheek, her facial features softening as the frown was now just a thin neutral line. Sun-Sun was feeling a similar experience, just as how Mila-Rose was staring into her violet orbs, Sun-Sun was staring back into Mila-Rose's, the deep green orbs somewhat captivating her as she too could feel Mila-Rose's warm breath on her face.

Sun-Sun began to explore Mila-Rose's face with her eyes, implementing every feature her eyes laid upon into her memory, even her scent, which was laced with cinnamon…Probably Mila-Rose's shampoo... She found that Mila-Rose's face was flawless…her eyes began to wander, looking now at her brown, fashionably messy hair, it looked soft, yet wild, it was perfect, it brought out Mila-Rose's proud, flawless face. Sun-sun was lost; she couldn't stop indulging in the appearance of the one she supposedly hated the most and she couldn't understand why…

Mila-Rose, too, couldn't stop examining every feature of Sun-Sun's pale petite face, taking in Sun-Sun's minty scent, it was fresh, so strong, it calmed Mila-Rose significantly, her eyes glazing over every detail of the young female's skin, finding that it was flawless as well; she had the urge to run her finger along her porcelain skin, to feel how soft it was as Mila-Rose gulped hesitantly. She quickly adverted her eyes towards Sun-Sun's black hair, which looked like fine strands of silk, unlike her own wild, fiery hair. Sun-Sun's hair looked well taken care of, well kept, and it framed her face perfectly.

Sun-Sun was the first to break the strange trance as she gentle tore away from Mila-Rose, prying her self free of her grip as she turned her back towards Mila-Rose, an odd sensation in her chest as she did so. Her heart was beating rapidly, she could feel it in her throat. It made her a bit dizzy as she raised her hands to her cheek, feeling that it was hot. She was blushing madly. It was…unfamiliar… She awkwardly covered her mouth again, unable to even speak as she tried her best not to look at Mila-Rose. She began to walk towards the detention room uncomfortably, a picture of Mila-Rose's face permanently indented into her mind.

Mila-Rose only looked at Sun-Sun's back as she walked, her mind drew blanks, and she couldn't remember what she was supposed to do, all she remembered was that she had to be somewhere with Sun-Sun, so she followed her quietly, which was a first… The tension around them was thick and awkward, near unbearable, if it weren't for the fact that they were somewhat scared of their own reactions towards the unlikely situation beforehand, they would be bickering at each other again.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they had reached the detention room, the tint of red on Sun-Sun's cheek had died down, and her heart was beating at a steady pace.<em> It's just the heat…<em>Sun-Sun tried to convince herself, more so console herself. She took a deep breath to calm down abit before opening the door, noting the Mila-Rose had caught up with her already, she also noted how Mila-Rose was almost staring at her.

None of them made a move to talk, let alone insult each other. Sun-Sun just walked across the room to the farthest chair in the first row nearest the window, sitting quietly while Mila-Rose for some unforeseen reason sat next to her on her right. The teacher inside just looked at the two of them as they entered, sighing and shaking his head, frowning. He turned his head towards Mila-Rose, "It's no surprise that you're here..." He then turned towards Sun-Sun, "But why are you with her?" The man's eyebrows were somewhat raised to exemplify his curiosity.

Sun-Sun looked at the man, his silver hair was relatively short, his bangs somewhat covering his eyes, which were squinted into slits. She just sighed and shook her head, still a bit shaken from before. "Gin-Sensei…Aizen-Sensei sent me and Mila-Rose here for disrupting the class…" Mila-Rose glanced over at Sun-Sun, a bit confused that there wasn't an insult in that sentence.

Gin just leaned back in his chair, his feet crossed over the desk as he placed his hands behind his head, "Just don't make too much noise in here…I don't want them to think I'm slackin off ya know." Sun-Sun nodded, her hand still over her mouth as Mila-Rose stared at her. Gin took note of that and grinned inwardly, though keeping the lazy persona on the outside as he tilted his head back and sighed.

After about half an hour, they were both beginning to feel back to normal, the abnormal attraction between them gone; though Mila-Rose was annoyed at the fact Sun-Sun hadn't moved her hand at all. She couldn't shake the fact that she wanted to secretly see Sun-Sun's entire face again, it was like an unbearable itch that she had to scratch.

"Why don't you ever move your hand away from your mouth? You're always like that!" Mila-Rose folded her arms irritability, regaining her old fiery self as she glared at Sun-Sun, "Are you hiding something from the world or something?" Sun-Sun was bewildered at the fact that Mila-Rose was starting on something so trivial, but was slightly offended at her childish accusation...though it was an expression, she was still offended.

"No, I am not hiding anything you ugly gorilla, in fact I'm probably perfect, unlike you." She just sneered at her and turned her face away, looking out the window in a 'Hmph!' like manner. Sun-Sun was really getting on Mila-Rose's nerves. Gin had left the room already, claiming he'd be back in 10 minutes, that he had to get some files.

This change of heart was certainly unexpected; Sun-Sun was smart enough to realize it and wanted to expel the thought along with her change of heart as soon as she could. Her mind was against the idea of even becoming friends with Mila-Rose, but something else was telling her otherwise.

Mila-Rose, on the other hand, didn't even know it was a change of heart, she however, did know that she felt different about Sun-Sun, it was a weird territorial feeling, Instead of facing the problem head on like Sun-Sun, she was going to completely ignore it and continue on with her life, that was her initial plan.

"Your perfect right? As if! Your just a nerdy emo bitch. I would pulverize you if i could, but I don't want to ruin that cute little face of yours." Mila-Rose was speaking on impulse and she hadn't realized what she just said until it was already spoken. Mila-Rose cursed mentally, apparently the incident out in the hall was effecting her subconsciously as well..

Sun-Sun did not take what Mila-Rose had said seriously and passed it off as sarcasm even, "Sure... A gorilla like you is only good for destruction anyway." Mila-Rose was ticked off even more at that, but was glad Sun-Sun hadn't caught what she said. Mila-Rose just rolled her eyes, wanting to think about what she said more deeply, she didn't want to take chances and let anything slip out towards Sun-Sun.

At that moment the door swung open and in popped Gin with a gigantic stack of papers in his hands, towering over him as he looked to be somewhat struggling with them. However, his gaze was towards them the moment he walked in, Sun-Sun thinking he may have heard their bantering as she glanced over at Mila-Rose, whom was just resting her cheek on her palm lazily, eyeing the clock.

Gin shrugged and just walked over to his desk and plopped the papers down on it with a rather loud slam, taking out a pen from one of the drawers and began marking each and everyone. Sun-Sun just sighed and turned her head towards the window, resting her gaze upon the scenery outside all the while Mila-Rose's gaze rested upon the uncovered side of Sun-Sun face...

* * *

><p>After 4 uneventful and annoying hours of near silence and bickering quietly to themselves, a collection of more students came, some of them leaving 30 minutes after they had came, other staying as long as they did. One girl was particularly interesting...a girl with long green hair and a very bodacious figure... She only interested Sun-Sun because her voice was incredibly childish. She had learned her name through a short conversation between her and Gin, apparently it's 'nel'.<p>

"Hello Gin-Sensei! How are you?" Nel greeted in the bubbliest, childish manner Sun-Sun had ever heard from a high schooler. Gin turned his attention towards the green haired girl as a friendly smile formed on his face, "Hello Nel, what brings you to this place?" Gin had already finished marking half of the papers in the giant stack that he had brought in earlier.

"PDA... I hugged a student too tightly and almost suffocated them...But i didn't know! It was an accident!" Nel had a pouty look on her face, apparently she was upset, but Gin just shook his head passively, "Alright, alright, take a seat Nel. I thought you understood the new rule already." Nel just did as instructed, not bothering to speak anymore as she sat there with a smile on her face, though the smile was probably just on her face for no reason.

Sun-Sun ignored Nel completely the rest of the day, which was quite easy, considering Nel barely talked to anyone in the room, but it was really annoying that she was so hyper, she was literally bouncing in her chair the entire time, it was aggravating, but she caught Mila-Rose staring at her a few times, which caused an unfamiliar feeling pass through her chest cavity...Jealousy? But unknown to Sun-Sun was that when she wasn't looking, Mila-Rose would be staring at her face for the longest time.

Gin had released them both, allowing them to go home, the first thing they did was ignore each other, walking back towards Aizen's classroom to pick up any homework that might be due next week, being it was Friday. Being the class representative, Sun-Sun knew Mila-Rose had decent grades, but she also knew her own were on top, she was the smartest student in the class afterall.

After that task was done, Sun-Sun walked the opposite direction of Mila-Rose, they lived on the opposite sides of town, Mila-Rose on the middle-class side, and Sun-Sun on the rich, though most of the stores were located in the neutral center in between the two, thus eliminating the societal hiearchy ordeal. No one really much cared for money, except for a select few because the social classes in the country had very, very mild socialism.

* * *

><p>Sun-Sun had never had such an eventful day such as this in her life, ever. She sighed deeply, leaning her head back on her pillow. Her own bed, which was normally very comfy, was uncomfortable due to uncertain thoughts floating around inside her head. She bit her lip and turned on her side restlessly, facing the blank wall beside her as she closed her eyes and began to re-run that unfortunate event in the hallways earlier today.<p>

What scared her most was the fact that she found Mila-Rose…beautiful…breath taking even, and her sweet scent, cinnamon, she felt like she wanted to bury her face in the crook of Mila-Rose's neck and indulge in her sweet scent, the intoxicating fumes making her heart pound through her chest as her mind turned to mush… Opening her eyes quickly, she banished the thought from her mind before it got too complicated.

Sitting up, she found that she was sweating, her night gown was sticking to her back as realized her heart had been pounding rapidly…She placed her hand on her forehead, breathing a bit heavily… She could feel that her was skin moist with sweat. She shut her eyes, trying to relax her body, opening them again as she looked down at her blanket. "What's wrong with me...?"

* * *

><p>Mila-Rose too was up that night, glancing at the clock, it read 1:27 am. She sighed, shutting her eyes, yet unable to find the will to sleep, her whole body was feeling awake, and the only thing in her mind was Sun-Sun, how she looked when she was right in front of her, in her grasp, it was near intoxicating what Sun-Sun smelled like, the scent mint was so strong. Mila-Roses eye brows scrunched together, she was mad, not at Sun-Sun, but at herself…She was feelings things she wasn't supposed to, it was unacceptable, especially if she harbored those type of feelings for Sun-Sun...<p>

Sun-Sun's face was haunting Mila-Rose's mind, how innocent and mischievous she looked. And her lips, the first time Mila-Rose has ever seen Sun-Sun's lips, they were so small, so delicate…she just wanted to kiss her… Mila-Rose bit the inside of her cheek painfully, breaking herself from the trance, finding that she was blushing and her heart beat had already begun to beat faster.

That night, both of them got barely any rest…and they both came up with the same conclusion, the most obvious conclusion, a conclusion that was most logical, that anyone would have guessed.

_It's not love, it's just hormones._


	2. Chapter 2

**It's just hormones.**

Chapter 2.

"I don't get it!" Mila-Rose's voice loud and laced with irritation, her fist slamming against the brown wooden table with a loud thud. It was Saturday morning, the day after that…_Incident._ Mila-Rose's mind was thinking hundreds of thoughts every second, still bugged by how her mind had reacted towards Sun-Sun, how her _body_ had reacted towards Sun-Sun. A tired sigh escaped her dark lips, her eyes averting over towards Apache, her best childhood friend, for some form of advice.

Apache was a rather short girl, but had a fiery temper just like Mila-Rose, her hair was a coal color sporting a bowl cut look that reached down just above her shoulders, at the moment, Apache's fork was stabbing picking at some scrambled eggs that Mila-Rose's mother had cooked earlier that day before she left towards her job, upon feeling Mila-Rose's eyes on her, she looked up at her.

Mila-Rose was actually adopted; Apache and she lived together under the same Adoptee, technically making them 'siblings'. "Well maybe you have the hots for her, hm Mila-Rose?" Apache's lip curved upwards, bearing a toothy grin on her face. Mila-Rose's brow twitched at the lamely put statement, "This girl is not my type, she gets under my skin so easily!" Mila-Rose's cheeks were red, glaring at Apache for such a ludicrous proposition that seemed so far fetched.

Mila-Rose took it upon herself to change the subject; being she hadn't told Apache who she had harbored those unwanted feelings for, and if Apache found out, it would be hell for her; Apache hated Sun-Sun just as much as she did, and with a burning passion. Mila-Rose knew Apache would've asked who it was sooner or later if the subject was still being discussed...

"How about you and your little magazine under that bed of yours? Have you had any alone time together recently?" Mila-Rose peered over at Apache silently, noting how blood rushed to Apache's face, Mila-Rose just grinned while her own blush had faded, returning her skin to it's normal color, knowing Apache was still "in the closet", and never admitted she was lesbian or even bisexual. Proof was that Mila-Rose walked in on Apache with a certain magazine...

"S-Shut up! I don't go that way! The time you walked in on me was just…just…" Apache couldn't find the right words her eyes were aimed towards the table, showing signs of confusion. She obviously didn't know how to counter. Mila-Rose knew that she was off the ice on the matter of the previous subject. Upon giving out a light laugh, she patted Apache on the back quite roughly. Apache winced from it as Mila-Rose cut her off. "Whatever, I won't tell your secret, besides…I have a busy schedule today, I'm going to go shopping for some new bras…a lot my old ones are worn out…want to come?"

Apache calmed down quite quickly, though still a bit red, "I'm not gay…and nah, I'm busy today, I have to go meet up with my project partner for school. You're lucky, you already passed that mandatory junior's project, I'm still stuck with all this crap…" Mila-Rose was a senior, along with Sun-Sun, while Apache was a junior, at the moment, Mila-Rose was 19, the reason for that being she started school late, Sun-Sun, whom is in her class, was 18, Sun-Sun, and Apache was 17.

Mila-Rose's hand gently patted Apache's head, a sign of comprehension, "Don't worry Apache, you'll pass, it's not that hard, just an 8 page essay." With that, she stood up, walking up towards her room to get ready for the day, noticing that their little chat actually took up half an hour. It was already 11 o' clock. Apache, soon after Mila-Rose, got up as well, finishing the rest of her breakfast, and placing the dish in the sink as she too went up to her room to prepare.

* * *

><p>Sun-Sun sat in front of her counselor, a small gray coffee table in between them which held a lot of papers; records of her previous mental health. Her legs were crossed, holding the same posture as she usually does, her hand over her mouth and her other arm resting on her abdomen. The counselor before her had messy blonde hair that was braided at the back, her dark skin, though a bit lighter than Mila-Rose's, was a caramel color. She had the same counselor for years, ever since she was 13.<p>

"Halibel-Sama…I am feeling fine, my father does not need to assign me to counseling anymore…that incident took place years ago." Sun-Sun spoke calmly; this specific person was one of the only few that were on her good side. She was assigned to counseling only because of an incident that left her traumatized so many years ago, an event that left her the way she was, near emotionless, cold, and most of all, depressed.

Tia Halibel was dressed in an odd way. She wore a black leather jacket with a collar so high it covered her mouth and nose. Underneath the jacket were a rather tight white dress shirt and a black tie. Her bottoms were just a regular pair of skinny jeans, apparently keeping up with the 'fashion'. At the moment, Tia was sitting almost the same as Sun-Sun, her legs crossed, but her arms were crossed instead, supporting her large bust, which Sun-Sun didn't fail to notice.

"Unfortunately, I cannot believe that until I see specific changes in you that are significant. But do not get me wrong Sun-Sun; you've made very good progress." Tia's voice was calm, mature, which differed from Sun-Sun's calm, mischievous voice. Sun-Sun just nodded in reply, her eyes wandering the room until it landed upon the white rimmed digital clock, noting that it read 10:56 AM, her session ended at eleven.

"I've also seen that you've been troubled by something, what is it?" Tia's piercing green eyes fixated on her, Sun-Sun feeling as if Tia was peering straight into her soul. Sun-Sun immediately averted her eyes away from Tia, the question surprising her as she had, in fact, been troubled by a certain little event that happened yesterday.

Seeing the change in Sun-Sun, Tia already knew something was bugging her, and it was literally her job to pry it out, Her eyes narrowed at Sun-Sun, "Sun-Sun tell me, otherwise it may cause you to become mentally unstable, and it may start to affect you again." Tia then switched the role of her legs, her left leg, which had been crossed underneath her right, was now on top.

Sun-Sun saw the gesture, and immediately knew that she had to comply with Tia's demands…she knew that Tia had the power to make her father chew her out if she were hiding something. Before she had the chance to open her mouth and try to comply, her eyes timidly looked towards the clock, and just her luck, _Ding_. The clock struck eleven, thus ending their session as Sun-Sun stood up immediately, bowing before Tia as she bid her farewell, "Have a good day Halibel-Sama..." With that, Sun-Sun hurriedly exited the building, not waiting for a reply from Halibel as she made her way down the street. _Saved by the bell_.

Tia just sighed and shook her head, looking at the door that Sun-Sun had left though, though her lips curved into a smile, hidden behind her collar. _Sun-Sun was blushing, meaning it wasn't as serious as I thought…it may even be beneficial… _Tia then stood up, gathering up her papers and tucking them inside of her bag, and too exited the building shortly after Sun-Sun did.

* * *

><p>Mila-Rose had been wandering the mall in search of bras, but she couldn't seem to find any appropriate style. She sighed and shook her head, she thought she could find her favorite style in a mall like this, being this mall only sold types of clothing that were either in style, cute, or plain sexy.<p>

"How many shops have I gone through? Shit…" Mila Rose said glumly. She had been trudging through the mall for an hour already, and hadn't found a single shop that had piqued her interest, all the bras she found were either dull, too decorated, or plain see through, her feet her aching and she wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

She blew a stray strand of hair from her face and looked around for a place to sit, she needed to cool her jets, another reason for her anger was the heat, it was about 90 degrees, her forehead was moist with sweat, and her clothes were sticking to her body. She wished she wore shorts instead of jeans, and maybe a tank top instead of her T-shirt.

Mila-Rose found a small wooden bench situated underneath the shade of a tall tree, she walked over to it and plopped herself down, letting out a breath of relief, being able to escape the sun. She laid back, her arms resting on the top of the bench as she allowed her body to recuperate.

While recuperating for a few minutes, something caught her eye, or rather someone, walking into a lingerie store…Mila-Rose grinned, this was perfect…something to bide her time, and she hadn't gone in that shop yet, maybe she'd find something she wanted.

She got up from the bench, yawning and stretching her back as most of the sweat had evaporated, leaving her skin a bit sticky, she took a mental note to wash her face later and take a shower when she got home. Going inside of the store after the person she was currently stalking.

As soon as she entered, she felt her entire body cooling down, the building was air conditioned, and it felt liked heaven, Mila-Rose stood there, content for a few moments, enjoying the brisk feeling of crisp conditioned air before beginning to look around, the place was actually much bigger than she anticipated from just the outside…

Soon enough, her eye's caught who she was looking for; she casually strode over behind the person, folding her arms, looking at what the _prey_ was looking at. It was a display of lingerie panties and bras, some of them so outrageous; Mila-Rose couldn't help but begin to laugh, causing the startled person to turn around,

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" Sun-Sun had lost much of her composure from the sudden appearance of Mila-Rose, she couldn't keep herself from stuttering as she stared at the dark skinned girl wide-eyed. Though, she continued to have her mouth hidden behind her sleeve as she kept her dully bright violet eyes on Mila-Rose.

Mila-Rose leaned in right beside Sun-Sun's ear, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to attack Sun-Sun while her guard was down, "Well now…I never knew you were so…_naughty_…Sun-Sun" Mila-Rose's voice having a faint tint of seductiveness behind it that sent chills down Sun-Sun's spine.. "T-this…isn't what it l-looks like…" Sun-Sun could feel her face heating up, her cheeks filling with blood as a heavy blush was evident. Her head was down, trying hard not to look into the face of Mila-Rose as she shuddered from the feeling of Mila-Rose's breath against her ear.

To think, just a few days ago, Mila-Rose would have been disgusted with herself for even talking to Sun-Sun, let alone use a seductive voice on her, but now, she was enjoying every bit of teasing that Sun-Sun endured…especially her cute reactions…. Mila-Rose then stepped back, biting the side of her cheek again, frowning now…since when did she ever think of Sun-Sun as cute?

Sun-Sun just looked up, seeing Mila-Rose frowning as she took the opportunity to explain herself, "I'm only doing an errand for my step mother." She lied, having regained most of her composure quickly; one could say she was resilient, "Besides…you'd like to see me dressed in nothing but these clothes, wouldn't you? You pervert…"

Mila-Rose began to glare at her, "As if, besides, what would I look at? All I see is a washboard…" Mila-Rose made it obvious that she was looking at Sun-Sun's chest while issuing the insult. Sun-Sun's eyes widened at the insult, gasping as she heard it, she had half a mind to show her she was wrong, she had _some_ bust…though it may not be visible due to her style of clothing; if she were half naked it would be visible!

But she knew better than that…or so she thought, "I am not flat." She had a semi-brilliant plan forming in her head, one that would assure her victory…but at a cost, it didn't matter, there were always causalities in war… "Oh yeah? Prove it washboard chest." Mila-Rose had just played right into her trap…

Sun-Sun quickly grabbed Mila-Rose's wrist, pulling her hand right to her chest, Mila-Rose, caught off guard and suddenly having a mild nose bleed, could feel the thumping of Sun-Sun's heart, Mila-Rose couldn't help herself as she squeezed just a tiny bit... Sun-Sun didn't mind, she was even grinning behind her sleeve, noting how much it affected Mila-Rose. Mila-Rose had to admit…she did feel a bit of squish on Sun-Sun's chest, but she knew how to counter, easily.

"…It's still flat." With that simple sentence, Sun-Sun's grin disappeared, she pulled Mila-Rose's hand away, she…Sun-Sun had realized…just did that for nothing, absolutely nothing. Sun-Sun may have won one insignificant battle with that _move_…but Mila-Rose just won the war through persistence… Mila-Rose grinned at her victoriously, "If you wanted me to touch your body so badly, you should've just said so…_Sun-Sun…_" And now…Mila-Rose proceeds to kick her while she's down…

It seems that all the blood rushing to Sun-Sun's head from all the blushing was the cause of her irrational thoughts…That is what Sun-Sun summed up, _how could I have been so stupid?, _Sun-Sun scolded herself, Mila-Rose was the only person who could ever make her so vulnerable…besides her father. She was still blushing madly, unable to control her reactions to this as she began to feel dizzy again. "Stop talking like that, perverted gorilla!"

Mila-Rose just frowned at her, "Well, who was it that wanted me to touch their chest so badly?" Sun-Sun couldn't endure the humiliation. She abruptly turned around, grabbing 4 pairs of very…inappropriate panties, and 4 very…inappropriate bras. Mila-Rose just watched her, examining what type she got, but knowing Sun-Sun, she probably really was going to get it for her step-mother or something…

"You know…maybe I would like to see you in nothing but those on my bed…" Mila-Rose teased again, purposely licking her upper lip and winking at her. Sun-Sun almost fainted from such Audacity coming from Mila-Rose. The red tint on Sun-Sun's cheeks would not go away, in fact they intensified, her hands were shaking, but it wasn't noticeable due to her sleeves, she stuffed the bras and panties into a bag which she held with her free hand and continued to cover her mouth with her other.

Sun-Sun was honestly speechless; no one had ever talked to her on such a manner, implying lewd thoughts. She had nothing to say because she didn't know _what_ to say. Mila-Rose wasn't going to stop, some hidden force was driving her to continue her merciless teasing on innocent little Sun-Sun…Sun-Sun couldn't find the strength in her legs to move, to walk away from Mila-Rose, it was as if Mila-Rose's proximity was sucking away her strength… she was paralyzed before her.

All Sun-Sun could do was stare, stare at the deep, captivating green eyes that had briefly captured her heart her the day before, and is not failing to do so now, "_Sun-Sun…" _Mila-Rose purred gently before closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around Sun-Sun's thin waist, pulling her closer as Sun-Sun made a faint noise of protest…but made no move to stop her. There it was…the scent of sweet cinnamon, Sun-Sun began to grow uneasy, not because of Mila-Rose…but because of what her mind was thinking of, her attention switched from Mila-Rose's green eyes to her dark, full lips…she had to get out of her grasp…

Mila-Rose was warm, Sun-Sun felt…comfortable…half of her didn't want Mila-Rose to let go, she wanted to wrap her arms around Mila-Rose's neck and hold onto her and breath in more of her sweet scent, to feel the wonderful warmth of Mila-Rose's strong body… But her rational half, yelled at her to get away, to get away from the girl before her, her former enemy that she constantly bickered with. Mila-Rose was staring down at Sun-Sun, Sun-Sun whom was in her grasp again, so fragile, so innocent, her dully bright violet eyes not seeming so dull, to her, Sun-Sun's eyes were the most beautiful thing about her, What Mila-Rose saw in Sun-Sun's eyes surprised her, she saw what Sun-Sun was hiding from the world…A troubled mind, trauma, and loneliness.

Just then, Sun-Sun dropped the bag and gently pushed Mila-Rose away, managing to peel herself from her grasp as she picked up the bags again. Mila-Rose noticed Sun-Sun had become void of emotion, her eyes were…empty, Mila-Rose couldn't see or feel anything from the pale petite girl, and she felt an honest pang in her heart from that… "I'm sorry, but I must return to my mother, I'm running late."

All Mila-Rose could do was nod, she was somewhat hurt by Sun-Sun's sudden void of emotion, she was worried if it was her fault or not… Before she could think any deeper about it, she heard Sun-Sun's voice again, "I…also think this would look…nice on you…" Sun-Sun had regained some emotion, and had a lacy embroidered purple bra in her hand, Mila-Rose checked if she dropped her bags again, which she didn't, which meant her mouth was uncovered, and what Mila-Rose saw made her feel ecstatic…Sun-Sun had a small honest smile on her lips.

Mila-Rose took the bra, and at that moment, Sun-Sun left, but not before paying the cashier for the under garments, Mila-Rose just stood there, holding the purple bra in her hands, awe-struck. She had seen a side of Sun-Sun nobody has in a long time…Mila-Rose started to laugh; her mood was much better than before…was it because of Sun-Sun? Nobody will ever know. She went and bought many bras in the same style Sun-Sun had suggested, though in different colors, but she made sure to buy the one Sun-Sun specifically handed to her.

Mila-Rose had to admit…Sun-Sun's tastes were…cute, the bras were actually decent, and the one Sun-Sun picked out accurately fit her… How Sun-Sun knew her bust size was a mystery, but she didn't care, she was ecstatic at the moment. With the task of finding new bras over with, she proceeded to head home, planning on relaxing the rest of the day…though she had to admit, teasing Sun-Sun was something she was going to do more often…much more often.

* * *

><p>Sun-Sun continued on her walk home, she didn't live that far, though she was taking her time…She loved her father very much, although, she did harbor some negative feelings towards him ever since he had gotten so lazy… She sighed, life wasn't fair. First her dad, and now Mila-Rose, all the stress is making her weaker and more paranoid, especially of Mila-Rose…<p>

She massaged her temples, trying hard to get rid of her worry as she continued on her way home, the road was relatively quiet, except for a few cars that passed her way. She now had to admit, Mila-Rose is really making a big impact on her life…and she was debating if it was a good impact or not. Not to mention, Mila-Rose actually made her smile…she couldn't help it when she allowed her to see.

Soon enough, a large white mansion came into view on the road ahead, has the author failed to mention that Sun-Sun was rich? Well, now the readers know. She walked up the many steps to the grand double doors that were locked at all times. Sun-Sun really knew that these doors were fake, and only used to intimidate any thieves, she went around the side, making sure no one was looking, and slid the key into the lock, hearing the chambers click and rotate as she twisted it, opening the door and walking inside before closing and re-locking the door.

Sun-Sun just dropped the bag on the table and proceeded to exit the room, she really didn't have a step mother, she just was making it up…she just wanted to try on lingerie…Every girl is curious once in a while, right? She went looking for her father and founding him snoozing in the library, he had long shoulder-length brown hair that looked a bit shaggy, he had fuzz on his chin, he was tall, and always had a lazy posture when he was awake, but he was wise and nice, his name was Coyote Stark, Her adoptee.

Sun-Sun left the library, making a shot trip to her room where she changed, now dressed in an over-sized white dress shirt, which she had her tailor make sure it was fitted, she really only wanted longer sleeves on it and for it to reach down just to the middle of her thigh. She would also either wear nothing but panties underneath or comfy black tight shorts. She chose to wear panties this time; she grabbed a blanket and went back down towards the library, draping the blanket over her father.

She then began to search for a book to read, it was about 1 o' clock in the afternoon, she usually stayed at home all day, thus her pale porcelain complexion, but she didn't mind it, she did go out every once in a while, with her father or just by herself, soon enough, she found a book, "_Of Lions and Snakes." _She read the back and found that it was a romance, she usually did like those kinds of books, but no one knew, the name was interesting enough, so she decided to try it out…

* * *

><p>Whoever got the "of lions and snakes." Reference, congratulations!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**It's just hormones.**

Chapter 3.

"_Mila-Rose...", the name rolled off of Sun-Sun's tongue like sweet velvet in the form of a delectable moan. Sun-Sun's arms snaked around Mila-Rose's neck, her thin porcelain fingers tangled in Mila-Rose's wild brown hair as Mila-Rose gave her hungry yet gentle butterfly kisses along the arch of Sun-Sun's neck. Mila-Rose's arms were wrapped around Sun-Sun thin waist, holding her close; their bodies were intertwined, both of them clad in nothing but the bed sheets draped around their entangled bodies._

_Mila-Rose's butterfly kisses trailed up along her neck, Sun-Sun shuddering with each kiss as she felt Mila-Rose making her way up her jaw, a lingering sensation embedded into Sun-Sun's skin long after Mila-Rose's lips had touched her. Sun-Sun's body was on fire, it was a sensation she had never felt before, the kisses and the close contact turning her mind completely wild. She peered down at Mila-Rose, finding that she was set on Mila-Rose's lap and not minding it one bit, her breathing was shallow, and her heart was pumping wildly._

_Mila-Rose was staring back up at Sun-Sun, her brown eyes showing mischief and lust as Sun-Sun unconsciously pressed her body tighter against Mila-Rose. Mila-Rose suddenly withdrew one arm, using it to reach up and grab a hold of Sun-Sun's Olive-Green hair, making it slightly messy as she too tangled her fingers in it in the same fashion as Sun-Sun. Mila-Rose leaned forward, causing Sun-Sun to fall on her back as Mila-Rose caught herself on one hand, staring down at her as Sun-Sun still had her arms set around Mila-Rose's neck, straddling her waist as the blanket fell free, no longer covering them._

"_I love you, Sun-Sun…" Those simple 4 words made Sun-Sun's breath hitch into her throat as Mila-Rose pulled Sun-Sun closer. Their lips pressed firmly against each other as Mila-Rose closed her eyes. Their bodies pressed more tightly against each other. The feeling of their skin rubbing against one another fueling their desires as Sun-Sun couldn't help but shut her own eyes and press her lips back against Mila-Rose's with equal conviction. Her arms tightening around Mila-Rose's neck as they stayed lip locked…_

_They kissed each other furiously and delicately simultaneously, barely even breathing as even the most distilled sound would ruin their moment together. Mila-Rose stopped supporting herself, allowing her full weight on Sun-Sun as she held her body tight to her own with both of her arms; Sun-Sun was in a state of pure bliss. The sudden rush of emotion was overpowering, but just like all the good things in life, it came to an end. They pulled back, panting for air as Mila-Rose stared down at her lovingly again, opening her mouth as if to say something, but all Sun-Sun heard was a distinct…Riiiiiiiiiiiing._

Sun-Sun quickly sat up, her heart pounding through her chest, the annoying sound irritating her ear drums rampantly; her mind still in disarray as she scanned the room lazily, her lids still a bit heavy as her hand went to disable the alarm… 7 AM. Sun-Sun began to focus, regaining her concentration as she found that what she had dreamt had actually happened in the book she had read last night. She glanced over to the small desk beside her bed, there laying the novel, a little blank plastic bookmark recording what page she was on. Her eyes lingered on the small red tassel tied to the piece of plastic through a rectangular shaped hole.

She tore her eyes away from the book, staring down at her lap as she raised her finger towards her lips, finding herself slightly out of breath, her lips tingling, as if it all actually happened…Sun-Sun shook her head slowly, running her hand along her hair. "It was just a dream…" Sun-Sun said monotonously, trying to convince herself of the obvious. She brought her wrists up to her eyes, rubbing them slightly as she yawned quietly; thinking back to the kiss…

She was appalled to find that the kiss in her dream had left an odd sensation in her chest, a feeling that was undistinguished to her… a feeling which she could not get rid of no matter what. She sighed dejectedly and removed the blanket from her body, lightly dragging her feet over the edge of her bed. "Dreaming about her now, am I?" She stood up briskly, walking towards her bathroom as she shed her night gown, tossing it into a basket along with her panties and bra before entering.

Upon entering the bathroom, she looked up at the mirror hung above the sink, her hair was messy, and her eyes showed signs of gushing emotion…which were stirred up by her dreams no doubt. She tried to repress the look in her eyes, but couldn't get rid of it… Once she tried, the image of the kiss would spontaneously flash inside of her head and she would blush furiously. Not only that, but her eyes would gain a more embarrassed look to them… She shook her head, mentally pushing away those thoughts as she went and took a 10 minute shower redressing into what she normally wore, with the exception of lingerie undergarments.

She found that during showering, soaping up and lathering herself served as a good distraction for her conveying emotions. She had regained her emotionless exterior as she stepped out of the shower. She peered inside of the mirror, wiping the fog from the glass with her hand as she stared into her own violet eyes, savoring the familiar dull and void look. Upon finishing up her sanitation cycle, she dressed into her usual outfit and formed her usual posture before she exited the room. As soon as she stepped out, she encountered her father beside the door. She softly shut the door and turned to him, her sleeve covering her mouth again as she resumed her normal demeanor, "Yes, Father?" She really did not want to deal with anything today; she just wanted to get Sunday over with, possibly in the library, or in her favorite little café she liked to stay at.

"Who's Mila-Rose?" Stark asked lazily, him having no idea how that the distinct question would affect her… Sun-Sun didn't miss the curiosity in his voice, blood immediately rushed to her face, her eyes widened significantly, having troubles keeping blush from forming her face as she immediately became vulnerable again, just like with Mila-Rose herself. She turned around abruptly, her back facing him, "S-She's no one…Just a person in my class!" Sun-Sun stuttered, her voice defensive and a bit insecure. Stark cocked a brow; obviously knowing Sun-Sun was hiding something, his ever so stoic daughter never, _ever_ stutters, let alone raises her voice defensively.

"Really? By the way you said her name on your bed…I don't think she's just _any_ person…" Stark was finding amusement in this, if there was a list of things on what he enjoyed, the top two would be sleeping, and teasing his daughter. "W-What are you talking about? Stop thinking so perversely! Now if you will please excuse me!" Sun-Sun couldn't contain her embarrassment as she began to walk. Inevitably, her cheeks turned a dark shade of red as she couldn't help but blush at the way her father accused her in such a way…

Stark reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder, pulling her back gently as he rubbed the back of his head "Hey, hey, I'm just joking…" But as he saw the blush on her cheeks, he immediately let go and allowed her to move away, the sight he had seen surprised him deeply… _I haven't seen her blush in years…_ He thought slowly, a small, yet meaningful smile formed on the man's face, _I guess I can stop worrying…But who knew… my little girl is a lesbian._ Sun-Sun was finally returning back to normal…aside from the lesbian part.

As Sun-Sun continued to walk, Stark had presumably faded away in the distance, he himself probably heading away to go to sleep again. The question he had asked suddenly registered in her mind more deeply and she began to think…slowing down her steps as what her father had asked began to haunt her thoughts… _Just who is Mila-Rose?_ Sun-Sun stopped walking all together, standing alone in the middle of the hallway of her home upon sudden realization. Sun-Sun couldn't help but feel as if now that the question had been raised, she felt a bit… empty, confused…at loss more like it..

But how was she to know answer that question? Her mind said one thing, her heart felt another. Sun-Sun had no right to give an answer… Not that she had one anyway, "It's nothing but unnecessary hormones…" She muttered… That's what her mind said. She raised her hand over her chest, clutching the fabric of her robe tightly, "So why do I feel like it isn't…as if she's actually important?" That's what her heart said. She began to walk again, her hand dropping from her chest and to her side as she banished the thought from her mind with a single honest answer… _I don't know…_

* * *

><p>"Well…Shit…" Mila-Rose muttered glumly. A single sheet of people was held between her fingers as a big fat 'F' was prominently plastered in a deep red color on the center. A yellow envelope with a torn open top lying carelessly on the wooden table beside her as her chocolate brown eyes scanned across the lines of text on the sheet of paper. She read the details of her supposed failed exam, irritation and annoyance quite apparent in her seemingly blazing eyes as she abruptly crumpled it up and tossed it into the bin. "I studied for that shit… There's no way I could've failed it…" She grimaced silently to herself…<p>

She knew she'd have to retake it, being that it was one of the first exams in the class. Since there wasn't anything else in the grade book in that category to balance out her score, she knew it would be quite bad… That being said she knew her overall grade would suffer majorly from her failure… And it wasn't just an 'F', but a really low 'F' that was nowhere near borderline to a 'D', which she had no idea how she even got it. However, she suddenly remembered something about comments written by her teacher, Aizen, at the bottom of the page. She deemed it to be important being she actually remembered it _now._

She looked over towards the bin, reaching inside and grabbing her crumpled up paper, glad that it was a recycling bin, and uncrumpled it. She straightened it out as her eyes went to scan along the bottom, reading what she skimmed briefly… "Obvious misunderstanding….lacking in comprehension of material…did not study – bull shit…Requires regular one on one tutor sessions with tutor assigned by teacher after school and at home…" Mila-Rose stopped after that… there were more comments but she didn't give a rat's ass about those. "Tutoring? TUTORING?!" She crumpled it up again before uncrumpling it and ripping it to shreds, balling it up and throwing it in the bin again.

"Like hell I'm going to get tutored!" She said indignantly. Halibel walked in, her arms folded underneath her large bust as it seemed she had heard Mila-Rose's outburst. "You were assigned to tutoring?" Halibel's sea green eyes stared at Mila-Rose's face seriously, her voice in a 'strict mother' tone… Mila-Rose was a tough cookie, but she will always be her mother's daughter, even though she wasn't related by blood. Even Mila-Rose wasn't going to challenge Halibel as she already knew what Halibel was going to say… "I'll go, I'll go…But I might have some creepy old man be my tutor, plus I also have to have a tutor at home as well…either our home or theirs." Mila-Rose just flat out explained it, trying to avoid another lecture and scolding as she just sat down in a chair and folding her arms

"It's obvious you've failed something, perhaps an exam or an assignment." Halibel was already spot on as she looked angrily yet passively at Mila-Rose. Mila-Rose gulped slightly, but stared straight at Halibel as she just sighed and shook her head. "You're old enough to be an adult, so I expect you to act as such, in terms of responsibility, you're too carefree sometimes" Both statements was true, Mila-Rose was going to graduate in a matter of months, so was Sun-Sun, it was just a new quarter she had to get through. "I will, besides…bad grades mean no sports." She shrugged; though she really did detest the idea of being tutored…she just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

With that, Mila-Rose stood up while Halibel just walked over and patted her head slightly, "Your growing up so fast, it feels like just yesterday when you learned how to say the word 'fuck'." Halibel joked, Mila-Rose able to just feel the smile behind her mother's long collar. Mila-Rose just smiled back before Halibel moved her hand back and refolded her arms. "By the way, Apache called me and told me that she intended to spend the whole day with her friends and have sleep over, so you have the house to yourself, I will be working. Don't do anything stupid." With that Halibel silently walked out the room.

As the news reached her ears she felt a bit of satisfaction and excitement in her chest, having the whole house to herself was rare.. Normally Apache would be home or Tia would be home filling out a giant stack of papers from her patients... Tia was a rather dedicated woman and Mila-Rose admired that. Regardless, having the whole house to herself didn't exactly mean staying home in it. Days like these, she could go out and about for as long as she wanted until the sun came down, and that's what she loved to do, not having to worry about Tia's curfew or being paranoid about Apache being home alone, just herself. As she heard the door close, it signaled her mother was off to work and the start of her day of freedom.

Mila-Rose went and exited the kitchen, heading through the living room and into the hallway of bedrooms as she made her way right into her own room. It was a bit messy, some shirts, shorts and panties scattered across the floor as she was a bit of a lazy person. She did clean every few weeks.. she decided on cleaning tomorrow on sunday, today was just too good to pass up. Not wanting to waste any of her precious time cleaning, she went to her large drawer and pulled some out. In each separate drawer there were just different articles of clothings.

She glanced at the clock, 10:43 AM.. She just woke up an hour ago. She slept pretty late in her opinion, normally school for her would start around 7 am, though it was probably because she loved to stay up on the weekends. She began to strip off her clothing, shedding her tank top and blue pajama pants as she stood in her bra and panties, picking out some clothing for her to change into after she'd take a shower. For outer appearance she decided upon a tight black shirt with a single angel wing design over the right breast and some really short jean shorts that ended at her upper thigh. For undergarments, she chose a black pair of bras and panties, plain in design.

Once she had taken her shower and gotten dressed, she adjusted her appearance a bit in front of a mirror in her room. She then put on a pair of ankle socks and a pair of converse. She grabbed her wallet and phone from atop her dresser and began to walk out towards the living room. The living room being just a standard, white carpet, white couch, brown coffee table, and fireplace type of living room. There was a small glass table right beside the couch and door, the house keys being placed there as she grabbed it. They jingled in her grasp, keeping it in her palm as her other hand reached for the door knob. It was unlocked, Tia knew Mila-Rose would probably just leave, there was no use locking it if Mila-Rose was going to end up unlocking and re-locking it anyway.

Mila-Rose grinned at her mother's insight, even if it was just a small seemingly insignificant thing, to her it represented just how much Tia knew Mila-Rose. She twisted the knob and opened the door, embracing the air of freedom as she allowed her senses to indulge in the outside world. She felt excited despite having seen and been in the same area her entire life; it was probably because of the euphoria of having some alone time. "What to do now..." She stepped out and closed the door, locking it before placing the key into the pocket of her shorts while her phone and wallet was placed in the backside pockets.

She began to stride towards the sidewalk, turning right as she looked ahead, seeing the large silhouetted buildings in the distance. Her aqua-green eyes gleamed at the sight; she was in the part of the city known as the 'urban block' where all of the middle classed families lived, houses lined the street as it looked as the name suggested, urban. As she made her way towards the buildings, she began to think idly of what to do… though an idea came to mind at the exact time that her stomach had growled.

She grinned, having an idea for the start of a wonderful day as she mused to herself… The walk itself wasn't too long, not that she cared if it was, she was an athlete anyway. As she strode along the sidewalk, staring at those buildings in the distance, the 'Inner City' was what housed those silhouetted buildings. The 'Inner City' was what it was called and the 'Inner City' was where she loved to be and it was indeed the 'Inner City' where she was going to spend her day… "Oh how I love the Inner City!"

Mila-Rose personally didn't know why she enjoyed being out so much.. it wasn't necessarily the 'Inner City' itself, but because she was headed towards there that her emotions may cause her to feel like it was the destination that mattered… It may have been just the freedom itself, of having no responsibility, no worries, anything… Not even Sun-Sun could ruin this day!

Mila-Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks but resumed walking only a moment later as she found it a bit odd that Sun-Sun randomly popped into her head… She sighed, suddenly unable to push the thoughts of Sun-Sun from her mind… "So fucking clichéd…" Mila-Rose promptly muttered. However, the sight of change from 'Urban Block' to 'Inner City' allowed the thoughts of Sun-Sun to get pushed into the back of her mind as she grinned widely.

The transition could be compared to walking in grasslands and suddenly ending up in a thick forest as that was exactly what it was like. The Urban Block was simplistic and held simply houses and lawns with no form of establishment anywhere, but inside of the Inner City, there was _everything._ Shops ranged from little kiddy shit to hardcore adult entertainment. Obviously, boundaries were set as the adult entertainment facilities were located in a specific, secluded part of the city so that the kids would rarely, if ever, come into contact with them.

Mila-Rose personally had never ventured into that area, but it was far from her mind anyway as her stomach had growled again... The restaurants were scattered all across the city, but there were none near the area in which she had just entered. She continued to walk, familiar with the contents and layout of the city from countless adventures she's had in the past. She knew, with great disdain, that the nearest place to eat was about 20 minutes away.

About a good 10 minutes into the traveling, Mila-Rose caught a glimpse of a little shop in the corner of her eye. It looked to be a small café. She was hungry and café's had food, at least to her knowledge they did… There was a half-sphere black coffee cup as the billboard and along it in red and cursive read "_Lilith's Café_". Mila-Rose didn't recognize it… it was either new or she never really acknowledged it, however it didn't matter because within a few moments she was already half way across the street, heading towards it.

As she neared the building, it looked to be something rather dark… a sort of a classic gothic look to it. It made good usage of the colors black and red as it really stood out from the buildings around it… Soon enough, Mila-Rose was a few feet from the entrance. There were no windows so she couldn't see inside. As she stood in front of the entrance, the door was a simple push and pull type of door way with a steel bar to grip. It looked to be the same type of door that other shops had, the only difference that it was tinted darkly to prevent anyone from looking inside. Mila-Rose was suddenly having second thoughts, but the immense growl in her stomach had urged her to go on… With half-hearted bravery, she grabbed the bar and pushed, hearing a distinct bell jingling on the other side of the door as she peered inside.

"Welcome!"

* * *

><p>Sun-Sun sat there, one arm laid over her abdomen as her dull, violet eyes stared down at the half eaten slice of chocolate cake laid upon a small white plate with little brown crumbs here and there. She was deep in thought as she took a sip of tea from the black half-spherical coffee cup in her hand… What she was thinking about, she didn't know, rather than say deep in thought, she was deep in <em>nothing<em>. She wasn't even thinking. She had nothing going on in her mind. It was sad to say the least, but that's how she normally was. She had little to no thoughts of her own, no preferences, nothing to think about, nothing to sway her…

In school, she had duties which kept her occupied, constantly looking out for her grades or any impending chaos, trying to maintain order within the classroom. But whenever she was alone, not reading a book, there was nothing to do, so there was nothing on her mind… only after _that_ time did Sun-Sun ever actually think so deeply… only when it involved Mila-Rose. Sad to say, she wasn't always like this, it was only like this due to _back then_… When she was 5, old enough to comprehend, but not old enough to cope...

Sun-Sun closed her eyes for a few moments before a sharp feeling of pain suddenly erupted in the back of her head, flashes of lifeless bodies and blood surfaced from her mind and disappeared just as quickly as they came. It left her a bit dizzy as her arms twitched and she almost spilled her tea. This was why... because she was afraid. She hated it; she hated seeing those images that always haunted her. She kept her mind blank just hoping that she would never have to see them again, but they just keep coming back… "Always…" She whispered sadly…

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the jingle of a bell, the familiar sound belonging to that of the small little bell tied to the bar of the door as her head turned towards the direction, wondering who it was that came… Sun-Sun liked the small little café because no one ever really came… of course it was bad for business, but the owner was actually Sun-Sun's friend and Sun-Sun literally paid the place thousands to keep it standing, well, technically her father did. Regardless, Sun-Sun eyes widened as the figure walked inside, the faint sound of the jingling dying out as the door closed… Sun-Sun just stared, her violet eyes lingering on the figure as the figure looked around the café until laying eyes on Sun-Sun…

"Mila-Rose…" Sun-Sun spoke quietly, Mila-Roses eyes widened themselves, but went back to its' normal look as Mila-Rose's lips curved upwards into a grin… Mila-Rose's eyes stared at Sun-Sun's exposed lips, impassive as ever… Truth be told, Mila-Rose was mesmerized by the way Sun-Sun's little lips moved when Sun-Sun had uttered her name. Sun-Sun herself retained her normal look as well after a few moments, one of her arms still laid over her abdomen as the other held the coffee cup up, keeping her mouth uncovered.

Just as Mila-Rose was to speak, someone had interrupted her, rather flamboyantly at that as his voice had cut through Sun-Sun's thoughts as well, "Welcome to my humble little cafe!" Mila-Rose had somewhat jumped at the sudden outburst, her not even noticing the rather skinny and short looking boy behind the counter as she jerked her head, rather annoyed, in the direction... "Luppi, don't bother greeting this gorilla, she's not worth any form of nicety." Sun-Sun spoke idly and nonchalantly. To this, Luppi just smiled smugly and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the counter as his hands supported his chin.

"A gorilla? Regardless, any form of client that has money will be welcome here." It wasn't exactly that Luppi was money crazed, but it was the fact that he wanted customers just to have _customers_… The place was almost empty all the time and though the money he was paid from Sun-Sun was enough to live off of and keep his café standing, he only opened it so he could _serve_ people his own special creations! Like his cake. Sun-Sun just sighed in understanding, though Mila-Rose took it the wrong way once she heard _money._

"Oh, so you just want money huh? Typical…" Mila-Rose snorted and folded her arms, staring at him with a look of superiority, as if Luppi was an unworthy money grubbing vermin. Luppi himself didn't take much offense, but he just smiled slyly, "Isn't that what all business establishments are for? If that's the case then yes, I'm quite _typical._" Mila-Rose's look almost reversed at her own short-sightedness as she lost her malice in her stare and seemed to just look blankly at Luppy while a faint little giggle was heard in Sun-Sun's direction… Once the giggle was heard a single word popped into Mila-Rose's head… actually, a few words_ so…sooo cute…_

It was out of character to giggle but she found it comical that Luppi had outsmarted Mila-Rose so easily… but then again it was sort of an eminent thing… She was actually softening up towards Mila-Rose, maybe that's why, she felt so light hearted towards the two of them, as if the three of them have been friends for life… Mila-Rose's rough attitude paired with Luppi's snide and clever logic while Sun-Sun was the typical quiet one, listening in on the pointless banter…

However, reality was quite the opposite as Mila-Rose had taken a disliking towards Luppi already while Luppi didn't really even look at Mila-Rose as a friend regardless… Mila-Rose then suddenly sighed and walked up towards the counter, remembering that she was still hungry as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tanned wallet. Mila-Rose never personally carried purses around, she wasn't tomboyish, but more so above the whole 'girly' stereotype.

"I'll have…some Mocha Cake.." Mila-Rose sighed. She wasn't going to particularly going to enjoy it, at least in her opinion, but food was food. She pulled out a 10 dollar bill and gave it to Luppi, him just smiling brightly and putting it in the register before he strode away to start making it. Normally, most shops would have the cakes pre-made, but since his was so dead and had no customers he didn't bother. "I'll have it out in 10 minutes!" With that he disappeared behind a set of double doors, leaving Mila-Rose alone with Sun-Sun.

Mila-Rose turned, peering at Sun-Sun whom at the moment had her head turned out towards the window, just watching cars pass by. Something suddenly fluttered in Mila-Rose's heart… a feeling that she had no control over, surging throughout her body, like a storm that showed no signs of coming… Her eyes lingered on the pale skin of the girl she hated so much, the way the light made that girl's skin glow, running across the paleness, pouring right onto her clothes like a thin gloss of rain over the delicate skin. Sun-Sun turned, and as if in slow motion, Mila-Rose stared as those beautifully dull violet eyes turned towards her, locking eye contact as Mila-Rose felt almost suffocated.

It was happening again… Captivation, so spontaneous, it was aggravating…yet so luminous, It felt like minutes passed when it was actually seconds… mere seconds as Mila-Rose just stared… Mila-Rose herself showed no emotion, despite what was going through her head. All Sun-Sun saw was that regular look of indifference and uncaring within the darker girl's eyes, as all it would be, was a secret moment of pure admiration… that was it, a secret.

"Something interesting catch your eye?" Sun-Sun spoke softly, a hint of accidently playfulness in it as Sun-Sun placed the spherical cup on the table and moved her head up to cover her mouth yet again. Mila-Rose's body relaxed slightly, her gaze softening and shoulders slacking as she simply walked up to the table and seated herself in a chair which she had just pulled out. "I am… It's interesting how an emo little girl like you would be out in public like this."

Mila-Rose's rose was not aggressive, but returned that simple playfulness that Sun-Sun had let out. Sun-Sun couldn't help but smirk from behind her sleeve… Sun-Sun, for some reason, felt as though the closer Mila-Rose got to her, the more… friendly she was, if that was the right word to describe her rather hostile teasing's which as of now are not so hostile.

Sun-Sun for some reason just couldn't get riled up, she was becoming… reckless. That was what she would say in her own opinion if the her from a few weeks ago could witness these circumstances, not just reckless, but completely idiotic. She seemed to lean forward towards Mila-Rose, her captivating violet eyes peering into Mila-Rose's own… "Maybe there's a reason why I have so many scars on my wrists…"

Before Sun-Sun realized what she said, the moment those words left her lips, her eyes betrayed the restraint emotions of despair that was constantly being pushed down… Mila-Rose saw a glimpse of a window revealing everything through Sun-Sun's eyes, but Sun-Sun quickly straightened up and it was gone. A panicky look quickly appeared on Sun-Sun's face before she calmed again… "It's because I have to live with an ugly gorilla like you every single day." Sun-Sun almost spoke a bit too quickly, as if she had to just push it out there to cover up for the mistake she had dared to utter. She stared intently and Mila-Rose… Oddly enough, Sun-Sun's eyes had a worried look in them…

Mila-Rose caught it, just barely, but she caught it… that look of dread, the swirl of emotion, surging and churning within Sun-Sun's eyes. Sun-Sun's insult didn't even register in Mila-Rose's head as she couldn't believe what she heard. The emo insults and all of that was simply due to Sun-Sun's complexion and dark, seemingly negative output that just emanated around her, but Mila-Rose never actually _expected_ Sun-Sun to really be a cutter…

Mila-Rose could also see that worried look in Sun-Sun's eyes… Mila-Rose was at loss… she couldn't think of anything, not teasing, not comforting, not talking… nothing… However thankfully… "It's done~!" Mila-Rose turned her head, seeing Luppi suddenly bursting through the set of double doors with a slice of brown cake, some light frosting glazed over the top with a strawberry cut length wise to look like a heart, the strong scent of mocha-chocolate emanating from the plate of brown cake was overpowering…

Ironically, Mila-Rose suddenly found herself craving it as Luppi placed the plate down on the table. Some silverware followed the plate as Luppi moved back to the counter. Mila-Rose grabbed a fork and delicately cut a piece of the cake, the tip to be precise and stabbed her fork through it. Her hunger was forgotten with the Sun-Sun incident, but now that it was back, it seemed to dominate her mind as she placed the fork to her mouth and devoured the small slice.

The taste was heavenly and as soon as the product hit her taste buds the sound of jingles filled the room! The jingles themselves sounded real enough, but the cake was so damn good it might as well have been her imagination. It was enough to make her devour the rest of the cake in record time. Oddly enough, she was actually full now…Not full, but no longer hungry to say the least. Now with that ordeal done with, Mila-Rose raised her head up to find an empty seat… As she turned her head and looked around, it seemed Sun-Sun had disappeared… And it was then that Mila-Rose realized, the jingling was not the jingling of heavenly taste, but the jingling of leaving.

"That's a pretty good cake.."


End file.
